Forever and Always
by momothenono
Summary: A Marchwarden falls in love with an Advisor
1. Chapter 1

title: forever and always

author: LadyErestor (aka momothenono)

pairings: Erestor/Orophin, Elrond/Glorfindel, Haldir/Celeborn, Lindir/Melpomaen

summary: a marchwarden falls for an advisor

CHAPTER 1

Erestor sat in the library, recopying his documents for the third time. He sighed. It was unlike him to mess up on his work, rare even. He found himself not able to focus and finally threw down his quill in frustration, putting his face in his hands. He heard the door to the library open, but did not move. He hoped whoever it was would just leave him to his thoughts. He heard the other sigh and approach him.

"Erestor, what have I told you about overworking yourself?"

Erestor lowered his hands and looked up at the Lord of Imladris.

"I have not been."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" You have been making preparations for the envoy coming from Lothlorien, attempting to put together a feast, and now you are writing documents. I would say that you are."

Erestor sighed and leaned back in his chair, giving into Elrond, not wanting to keep up this discussion.

" Your beloved seems particularly excited about the vistors from Lorien."

Elrond chuckled.

"He and Haldir are best friends you know. I am almost certain that Celeborn has probably heard enough from Haldir about Glorfindel."

Erestor rolled his eyes.

"If I have to clean up any prank mess this time..."

Elrond held up his hands.

"I have already told Glorfindel that whetever prank he pulls, he must clean the mess."

Erestor nodded and was about to respond when the library door opened once more. There stood Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They both had bright smiles on their faces.

"The Lorien envoy has arrived," Elladan announced with a smile.

Elrond and Erestor looked at each other for a moment, then went to greet Celeborn and his envoy. Erestor followed Elrond and rolled his eyes again when he saw Glorfindel embracing Haldir. He mumbled something under his breath, which Elrond tried not to laugh at. Elrond went to his former law father and embraced him. Erestor groaned inwardly. What was it with all the hugging? He shook his head slightly, then jumped slightly when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Celeborn's Chief Advisor, Silinde smiling at him.

"It has been a long while mellon nin."

Erestor smiled and nodded and got lost in a conversation with Silinde. A few minutes later, they were approached by one of the Lorien elves.

" Silinde, Lord Celeborn wishes to speak with you."

Silinde nodded and the elf returned to aiding with the horses. He noticed Erestor watching the elf that had just left them.

"That is Orophin of Lorien, brother of Haldir."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Orophin sat by the river with his brothers. They were laughing over something that Haldir had told them about his beloved.  
Rumil smacked Haldir's arm.

"What if he hears you tell us Haldir? Will he not be upset?"

Haldir held up his hands as he continued to laugh.

"It is not my fault he was not watching his footing and nearly fell from our talan."

Rumil shook his head, still laughing. Haldir nudged Rumil after a moment, having noticed that Orophin had stopped  
laughing with them. Not only had he stopped laughing, his eyes had gone elsewhere. Haldir and Rumil looked at one  
another. Who was it that had caught their brothers eye? Haldir followed Orophins eyes with his own and smiled. Lord  
Erestor was not too far away with Silinde, Celeborn and Lord Elrond. Haldir smiled and turned to Rumil.

"Our brother is in love," Haldir whispered to Rumil.

Rumil smiled brightly, seeing how Orophin looked at Erestor. Orophin had nothing but love in his eyes for Elrond's  
chief advisor. Haldir moved to sit beside Orophin.

"If you feel that strongly toward him, you should tell him."

Orophin shrugged.

" I know nothing of him Haldir, only what I have heard. We have never been introduced."

Haldir was about to say something, but was stopped when Silinde had approached them.

"Forgive me, I do not mean to intrude. Lord Celeborn requests to speak with you Lord Haldir."

Haldir nodded and left with Silinde. Orophin looked away from Erestor finally when the Advisor had caught him staring. Orophin stared at the water.

"'Mil?"

Rumil turned to his brother.

"Yes Oro?"

Orophin sighed louder than he had actually intended to.

" Do you think once we meet that he will even like me?"

Rumil smiled at his brother.

"Of course he will. Why would he not? "

Orophin didn't reply so Rumil thought it might be best to change the subject.

"I think now would be a good time to meet Lord Glorfindel at the archery field."

Rumil stood, as did Orophin. They had began to walk away when they heard a loud splash. Orophin and Rumil turned around to see Erestor being carried down the river.  
Orophin ran back to the river and jumped in, able to catch up with Erestor. He grabbed him and got him ashore before the water could do too much damage.  
Erestor coughed a bit and then looked at Orophin with a smile.

"Thank you for your help."

Orophin nodded, returning the smile.

"What happened my Lord?"

Erestor blushed slightly, then chuckled.

" I lost my footing on the rocks."

Orophin smiled and helped Erestor stand. Erestor saw Silinde watching him and Orophin and smiled. Silinde knew from the moment Erestor had seen Orophin  
that Erestor had been in love with the younger elf and now it seemed Orophin felt the same. Orophin made sure Erestor was able to stand on his own before  
making his way to return to his brother. Erestor took a deep breath. He was about to do something he had never done before.

"Orophin?"

Orophin turned around.

"You know my name?"

Erestor smiled, taking a step closer to him.

"Silinde told me."

Erestor knew he had to speak before his courage disappeared.

"Since you may have very well saved my life, would you take evening meal with me? As a thank you."

Orophin nodded, wanting to jump for joy.

"I would be honored Lord Erestor."

Erestor nodded and was about to say something when Elrond had called for him. He bid Orophin farewell and went to his Lord. Orophin returned to Rumil who  
was smiling brighter than Orophin had ever seen. They finally got to the archery fields, where they saw Haldir waiting for them. Orophin had made  
apologies for being late, explaining what had happened with Erestor. Haldir smiled as brightly as Rumil had.

"You are having evening meal with the elf you love Oro."

Orophin made a 'shushing' sound, worried Erestor might hear. Rumil chuckled.

"Let us get in some practice before it gets too late."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Erestor had just returned to his rooms and sat on the divan. Orophin had saved his life. He had literally jumped in the water and saved him. Erestor smiled to himself. Orophin didn't treat him like he was a cold heartless elf like most of the elves of Imladris. Erestor went to the kitchens and made arrangements for evening meal. He wanted everything to be perfect. He raced back to his rooms and went about cleaning. It all had to be perfect for Orophin.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Orophin took a deep breath and headed towards Erestor's rooms. He had brought a bottle of wine with him from Lorien and hoped it would be good enough  
for Erestor. He stopped a few feet from the door. What if Erestor thought the wine was too much? Orophin's eyes widened as his mind began to race.  
Should he have brought flowers? Dessert? Orophin took another breath and closed the space between him and Erestor's door. He knocked lightly, hoping he  
was not too early. The door opened and there stood Erestor, smiling at him.

"Welcome Orophin."

Erestor stepped to the side so Orophin could get by, still smiling. The two elves had been unable to keep their eyes off each other since Erestor had opened the  
door. Orophin blushed slightly and looked away. He saw the table where they would be eating. There were even candles lit. Orophin swallowed nervously, then  
faced Erestor once again. He handed him the wine. Erestor thanked him and took the wine to the table, sitting down in one of the chairs. Orophin followed suit,  
sitting in the other seat, smiling as Erestor opened the wine bottle and poured them each a glass. Orophin tried his hardest not to stare at Lord Elrond's Chief  
Advisor, but could not. Erestor sipped his wine, then smiled at Orophin.

"I hope you are hungry mellon nin."

Orophin nodded with a smile. They began to eat. They talked about their daily lives and what they did outside of their duty. Erestor told Orophin he liked to play  
chess and Orophin had said outside of his duty to Lorien, he did not do much. Once they finished, Erestor stood and sat by the fireplace on the floor. Orophin  
took a deep breath and forced himself to be brave, just in case Erestor did not share his feelings. He sat beside him , his eyes fixed on the floor. Erestor  
looked over at him in concern.

"What troubles you Orophin?"

Orophin shook his head slightly.

"It is nothing my lord."

Erestor smiled at him, reaching out a hand and patting Orophin's knee. Orophin looked into Erestor's eyes and smiled.

"I have fallen for someone that may or may not feel the same."

Erestor looked at him with a slight shake of his head.

"Why would they not feel the same Orophin? You are a beautiful elf."

Erestor blushed and looked away. He felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see Orophin smiling at him.

"You think I am beautiful?"

Erestor nodded, blushing even more when Orophin touched their foreheads together. Orophin's smile never faded.

"You are more beautiful than I could ever be."

Orophin reached out and gently stroked Erestor's cheek. Erestor smiled and leaned into the touch. Orophin hoped what he was about to do wouldn't anger  
Erestor. He leaned forward and kissed Erestor, shocked when Erestor wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. Orophin wrapped his arms around Erestor  
and deepened the kiss. Erestor felt Orophin laying him down as they kissed. He was shocked he wasn't trying to remove any clothing though. Erestor pulled back  
from the kiss and took Orophin's face in his hands.

"Orophin..."

Orophin looked at into Erestor's eyes, a look of worry on his face.

"Yes?"

Erestor stroked Orophin's cheek.

"Stay with me tonight."

Orophin kissed Erestor's forehead.

"I would stay forever if I could."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Erestor came out of his reverie slowly. He felt someones chest under his cheek and he smiled. Orophin had stayed after all.  
He thought that perhaps Orophin might have left while he slept, but he had been proved wrong.

"Erestor, are you awake?"

Erestor looked up at his beloved.

" I am."

Orophin wrapped his arms around Erestor, wanting to feel his beloved in his arms. Erestor rested his head once again on Orophin's chest.

" Orophin..."

Orophin stroked Erestors hair.

"What is it meleth nin?"

Erestor smiled brighter than he ever had in all his life.

" I love you."

Orophin smiled and gently pulled Erestor up so that they were face to face.

"I love you as well Erestor."

Orophin kissed Erestor softly.

"I have loved you since the first time I saw you."

Erestor blushed and looked down. No one had ever said they loved him before, no one.

"Why?"

Orophin smiled at Erestor and kissed his forehead.

"You are my soul Erestor. I knew from the moment I laid eyes upon you that we were mates of soul."

Erestor looked into Orophin's eyes, tears of joy falling from his own eyes. He held onto Orophin tightly.

"Does that make you happy? That we are mates of soul?"

Orophin kissed the top of Erestor's head with a smile.

"It makes me the happiest elf in all of Arda."

Erestor tightened his hold on his beloved. He felt loved for once in his life finally. He knew he had nothing to  
fear from Orophin, ever.  
*****

Orophin came out of his reverie sooner than he had hoped. Erestor was laying beside him, still deep in reverie.  
He tried to figure out why he had woken up. Had he had some sort of a dream? Had there been a noise? He sighed and  
got out of the bed quietly, careful not to wake Erestor. He stepped out of the bed chamber and out into the sitting room.  
The next thing he knew he was standing on the balcony. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in.  
A few moments later, he could hear raised voices from the gardens. He immediately identified the voices as his brother Haldir  
and his husband Lord Celeborn.

"Celeborn nin, what if they bind to one another? Would we take him to Lorien with us?"

Orophin shook his head slightly. If someone were to bound, would that not me a good occasion?

"Haldir, if they bind, that is between them as is any talk of which realm they will choose to live in."

Orophin stepped back into Erestor's sitting room. Who did they speak of? Orophin shurgged and walked back into the  
bedchambers, where he saw Erestor sitting up and looking at him. Erestor looked sad.

"Where did you go meleth?"

Orophin climbed into the bed next to Erestor, pulling the raven haired elf into his arms.

"I woke and did not wish to wake you."

Erestor wrapped his arms around Orophin.

" How very considerate of you. "

Orophin chuckled a little and smiled as he watched Erestor fall back into reverie after a few moments. Orophin laid down with Erestor's head  
on his chest and slowly fell back into reverie as well. Tomorrow, Orophin would talk to Haldir.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Orophin awoke. He smiled at his beloved who was looking up at him.

"Good morning Erestor nin."

Erestor smiled and kissed Orophin lightly, then got up from the bed. Orophin watched him as he went into the bathing chambers and shut the door. He sat up in the bed thinking about what he had heard Haldir and Celeborn talking about the night before. He sighed. What if Haldir was against the ones he thought were going to be apart of the binding? Orophin shook his head. Why would Haldir be AGAINST two elves binding? Did he have a quarrel with one or both in the pair? Orophin was so lost in thought that he did not hear his beloved call his name, which is why he jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. Erestor chuckled.

"It is alright meleth nin. It is only me."

Orophin chuckled and upon a glance at his beloved he noticed Erestor was wearing his advisors robes, which meant he was leaving for the library. Orophin smiled and stood, walking with Erestor through the door, giving him a quick kiss as they parted company. Orophin rushed back to his rooms to bathe and change his clothing. As he had just finished dressing there was a knock at the door. Orophin called for them to enter and smiled when he saw Haldir walk in. His smile fell, however, when he saw the sorrowful look on Haldir's face. Orophin had never seen that look in his eyes before. Somewhere between sorrow and heart broken.

"Haldir? What ails you Toren?"

Haldir let out a breath.

"We need to speak about you and Lord Erestor."

Orophin sat down on the divan, watching as Haldir slowly sat beside him. Orophin had to know what this was about.

"What about myself and Lord Erestor?"

Haldir looked at him.

" Oro, please do not take what I am about to say as me not being happy for you, but what if one day you and Lord Erestor bind to one another? Would he come to Lorien? Would you stay in Imladris?"

The second question sounded a bit sadder than the first. It was then that Orophin realized that the night before Haldir and Celeborn had been speaking of him and Erestor's new love for one another. Orophin smiled and patted Haldir's shoulder.

"Toren, there is no need to worry about that now. Even if we were to bind anytime soon, we would have to have the discussion with each other before we have it with others."

Haldir smiled at his younger brother.

" If you did decide to stay, I would honor your wish Oro."

Orophin nodded with a smile.

"I know. What about Rumil? What does he think?"

Haldir shrugged.

"He has not said much to me. Do not worry, I will speak with him."

Haldir stood.

"Are you ready for our archery duel with Glorfindel?

Orophin rolled his eyes.

"You mean YOUR archery duel with Glorfindel."

Haldir laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder. They walked past the library on their way to the training grounds. Orophin noticed that Erestor was not in the library, in fact other than a few scribes, the library was bare. When they finally arrived, Orophin decided to go and sit with the other archers while Glorfindel and Haldir did their stupid contest. Every time they came to Imladris or Glorfindel to Lorien, they always had a contest: who can make the middle of the target the most times. Orophin rolled his eyes as the contest began. He looked around him and his eyes fell on his beloved Erestor, who was walking with Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn. They all seemed to be deep in conversation, but when Erestor noticed Orophin, he excused himself from the elven lords. He walked over and sat by Orophin.

"Are you not practicing today?"

Orophin chuckled, watching his brother and Glorfindel argue, as they always did, over who had won the contest.

"Apparently not."

TBC…


End file.
